Early Morning WakeUp Call
by wee idgie
Summary: Sequel to my first fanfiction story 'Ladies First'. Sara/Cath Femmeslash... if this is not your thing, that's cool, don't read it. Rated M for explicit content.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own CSI/Sara/Cath, they are the property of CBS/Bruckheimer, this is just me playing with someone elses toys. But don't worry, they are most certainly having fun and I promise to put them back unharmed when I'm finished. Seriously, no copyright infringement intended folks.

**Authors Note:** Ok, this is a sequel to my first story 'Ladies First'. I figured it would be extremely rude of me to leave the two of them without Sara repaying the favour. Thank you for your kind reviews of my first story. It made me very happy to know you enjoyed it so much. Again, I would very much appreciate your thoughts and reviews. I haven't had this story beta-read this time so apologies for any misspellings or grammatical errors though hopefully there won't be too many.

**Warning:** This story has been rated **M** for **_explicit sexual content_** between two consenting females. If femmeslash is not your thing or you are not old enough to read this, don't go any further.

* * *

**Early Morning Wake-Up Call**

_(Sequel to 'Ladies First')_

The delicate sensation of Catherine purring softly in my ear slowly rouses my sleepy senses into the land of the living. I can still feel lingerings of the earlier hot sex in my most intimate muscles. The things she said drift back through my mind causing my breath to hitch and a lick of liquid fire to course through my veins.

I'm well and truly awake now. Catherine has pressed her entire length into my side, her arm across my stomach and one sleek, toned leg gracefully nestling between mine. Her mouth is all but touching me and each time her chest falls she fills my ear with her warm, caressing breath causing tiny shivers to race over my skin.

I draw my arm tighter around her pulling her closer and close my eyes to be presented with the burned imprint of my lover straddled over the arms of the chair, her fingers working in and out of herself as she watches me. She was searingly hot tonight. I meant it when I said 'I had _never_ felt anything that powerful', I haven't.

I turn slightly to face my sleeping beauty and wonder what I could possibly have done to deserve such a goddess.

The pale grey light of the early morning paints her alabaster skin as if she were a canvas and I can't resist reaching to I trace the curve of her hip with my fingers allowing them to slide gracefully down to the soft flesh of her lower belly. I revel in the feel of her. Even in her sleep she is responsive. I slide my hand up her torso and between her breasts leaving goose-pimples in my wake and certainly don't miss the slight hardening of her rosy nipples.

Our mouths are open and touching as I draw my hand back down towards the apex of her thighs, fingers grazing the velvety softness.

"Catherine." My lips move against hers and my breath floods into her mouth as I whisper. "Catherine, I want you."

A soft whimper escapes her throat as her subconscious stumbles towards waking.

"Catherine." My voice is low and needy and barely audible, but the vibrations of every syllable flow from me through her beautiful lips. "I want to fuck you."

She releases a full rounded moan as her eyelids flutter and I find myself suddenly staring into those dark-centred, aquamarine pools. My fingertips continue building sweet friction between her legs. I repeat myself, watching intently as her pupils dilate right in front of me. "I need to fuck you."

I run my tongue over her lower lip, dipping into her mouth and then sucking gently on her upper lip. I love the way she tastes, so subtle, so unique, so Catherine. She entangles her long fingers in my hair and pulls my lips fully down on hers. Slow and thorough with eyes wide open we explore each other. Her tongue fills my mouth, twisting over and round my own. Neither of us wanting to give ground, it is only eventually to gasp in precious air that I have to pull away from her. I'm seeing stars.

Sucking on the hollow of her throat elicits another moan, which I can feel sliding through the muscles below my lips. I move to kiss her collarbone murmuring against her, punctuating each breathy word with another wet kiss.

"I want you… writhing," …_kiss_ "squirming," …_kiss_ "sweating," …_kiss_ "screaming," …_kiss_ "underneath me."

"Oh God" Catherine gasps in a great lung-full of air as her body rises to meet each kiss. Our lips meet in an even more frenzied crush as I crawl to kneel on all fours above her.

"Turn over" I whisper.

Catherine squirms her way onto her stomach obeying me immediately. I sit astride her hips knowing she'll be able to feel the damp heat from between my legs against her cheeks. Raising her hands above her head, I run my palms unhurriedly down her sides and her back over and over. I kiss down, lower and lower, stopping at the soft hollow at the base of her spine. I'm generous and thorough in my consideration of this treasured and most beloved part of her body before shuffling down to the perfect curve of her buttocks.

Lavishing attention on each cheek, kneading, licking and biting and suckling the pale skin, I once again marvel at how good she tastes. Catherine is my favourite flavour of moaning lollipop. I can't help but smile to myself.

Drawing her knees out, I force her legs to part wider and as they do I slide my arm between her thighs up far enough for my palm to rest on her stomach. I let my fingers draw circles on her belly and find her begin to quite unashamedly grind her wet centre against my forearm in a desperate attempt to give her throbbing clit the contact it demands.

I allow my fingers to slip lower cupping her sex and she pushes against my hand. Fingering the flood pooling there in response to my touch I groan and moisten my lips so I'm able to speak. "So, so sexy," I lick my parched lips again. "Mmm, you're so wet."

"Sara…" she struggles. "Sara… more."

I know she needs more because her thrusting is becoming increasingly frantic.

I kneel, one leg on either side of her again and slide an arm underneath her chest encouraging her to rise to her knees with me. My hard nipples are pressed into her back as she squeezes against me. She sucks my two fingers into her mouth which I then trail down to tease and squeeze at her tormented nipples. They're standing out like perfect little pink sentries and I long to tease them all the more but I see Catherine's own hand reaching for her clit.

"Oh no you don't Miss impatient." I husk in her ear as I snatch the descending fingers away from her. I realise she really can't wait much longer and allow my fingers to make the very same descent. I dive straight for the hot fluid coating my fingers thoroughly before dragging back through her folds to her prone throbbing bud. Swirling the slick juices round and round the centre of her pleasure causes her to pant and whimper louder than before.

I pause to lift my fingers, gently brushing her lower lip coating it in her heady fluid before enveloping them in my mouth. God I can never get enough of the taste of Catherine. She watches me intently over her shoulder, her eyes wide as saucers and her tongue snaking out to taste what I have left for her. I can't help myself now as a low growl escapes my lips. I thrust her flat against the bed pushing my weight above her.

I press my lips to her ear so she can hear my breathlessness and need for her.

"Fuck Catherine." I muster "I have never wanted anyone as much as I want you. I want to be in you… on you… all over you… filled by everything that is you… all at the same time."

I wriggle my hand back under her body beginning a serious assault on her hugely swollen clit. My other hand slips between our grinding bodies and between her legs pausing at her entrance just long enough for me to bite her earlobe and whisper my gravelly promise.

"I'm going to fill you so full of me that you'll be able to feel me inside you for a week."

As if the punctuation to my words I immediately plunge two fingers up inside her quickly followed by a third. Catherine's moans and expletives are only muffled partially by the pillow her face is pressed against as she endures my assaults from both sides.

"Fuck… Sara… Oh fuck… Unnhh…"

I angle my body so that I can use the force of my hips to drive my fingers deeper inside her. Each thrust is accompanied by obscene slippery noises and the slap of my flesh against hers. She is grunting now and her legs are beginning to tremble. I squeeze a fourth finger into the tight space continuing the rigorous fucking with my hips and picking up the pace on her clit.

"Sa…aa…ar… S…Sa…ra...a…a." I've never heard so many syllables put into my name and it only serves for me to increase the already frantic pace. Sweat is pouring down my back and my own wetness is seeping down my thighs.

Catherine's body starts to spasm below mine and the muscles inside her tighten around my fingers. She's there. A full body orgasm overtakes her and her beautiful mane of red-golden curls is thrown back as she allows the loudest guttural scream to pass her lips.

"Saaaa…raaaa…. Yeeeesssss!"

I lean down and whisper into her ear. "I love you more than anything."

Finally stilling my fingers, I gently remove two of them to ease the friction on her tremulous body. I don't want to withdraw from her totally, not just yet. The hand I'd used to torment her clit I trail gently up and down her arms and across her back whispering soothing words as she returns to me.

It takes a long time for her to stop shuddering. I carefully ease my body off hers and ever so gently finally withdraw from her. She voices my own thoughts at this movement with a shaky whimper. I would stay inside her forever if I could.

I wrap my arms around her drawing her as close as I possibly can, placing the softest of kisses on her damp brow. My love for the delicate yet powerful, trusting and most beautiful woman in my arms overwhelms me. I want to melt into her, become part of her.

We lie there together just listening to our breathing, neither of us wanting to break the silence, neither of us wanting to move an inch.

Eventually, Catherine rolls onto her back and runs her tongue over her lips before looking me straight in the eye. I'm clamped to the side of her, unwilling to let the contact go.

"Sara, do you know just how incredible you are?" her voice cracks with emotion as she whispers the words.

I cock my eyebrow as I study those mesmerising blue orbs. "I might've heard that on the grapevine." I tease.

She smiles with her eyes and her lips twitch into a half smirk. "I think you accomplished your goal," she adds.

"Now which goal would that be?" I grin at her placing a soft chaste kiss on the corner of her lips.

"I will _definitely_ be able to feel you inside me for a week." Her voice has taken on the sexy purr of someone extremely sated. "God Sara, that was the fucking of a lifetime."

"Just your early morning wake-up call, Ms Willows." I laugh and kiss her again, slowly and deliberately pouring all my feelings into her.

She tucks a stray hair behind my ear, her eyes shining.

"Mmm, well I hope you make a habit of it, Miss Sidle."

* * *

I love feedback, it makes me really happy.

Please take a wee minute to leave a review. :-)


End file.
